Fire with Fire
by BlackDragon95
Summary: Rey is a 16 year old girl who can control fire. But whats different about her? She's on team Avatar! Follow her adventures in this world and how she's going to affect a certain prince... Starts in book 1 the waterbender master
1. Chapter 1

**So I'm completely converting myself to Avatarism (I just made that). Who in its perfect state of mind doesn't like that show! And Zuko is sooooooooo hot!**

**Hope you like my story I will post as soon as I can.**

**R&R people that's what fingers are for ;3 **

My name is Rey, I'm 16 years old and I live in the Northern Water Tribe.

I was born here in this beautiful tribe made entirely out of ice among my mom and… my father, well the deal is he disappeared from the tribe when I was 9, one day I woke up and he wasn't there. My mom cried for days if not months, me well at first I would go to the great wall and stare at the ocean for hours in hopes he would show up, after that my rage took the best out of me, one day I was walking furious about my father leaving when some kids (water tribe punks) lead by a water bender wannabe named Lione or Lion as everybody calls him, came to me with two idiots to mock me about my father leaving.

Unfortunately for them I was someone who boiled under little water, and when I had snapped to reality I realized I had unleashed a big ball of fire towards the tree of them, luckily for them Master Pakku was around and stopped those guys from frying… Oh right I forgot to tell you I'm a fire bender.

Guess we need to go back to the past for me to explain it. My father was running away from the fire Nation after he defended a group of water tribe members from a slaughter, my mom was in that group that was when they both met and fell in love, well since my father had saved them the group resolved that they would help my father to run from the fire Nation, when they arrived at the tribe the hole group asked Chief Arnook if he could stay. After much thought the chief aloud my father to stay with the condition he wouldn't use his bending abilities in front of the rest of the tribe. And when I was born well the tribe got another fire bender.

But back to what happen when I was 9…

After my little display in front of the tribe against tree of their children a council was arranged, dozens of people attended it, it was one of the worst days of my life, and my mom was devastated she couldn't lose me after losing my father. People that I knew were shocked or very sad, those who knew me from others or sight were completely appalled, the rest simply wanted me dead.

But that day something really astonishing happened, when my sentence was about to be made (death) one girl rose from her sit and positioned herself in front of me glaring at the other people who were judging me.

"You can't kill her!" The girl about my age screamed at the people with angry eyes.

"Yue what are you doing?" The Chief had asked her; at first I thought she was a servant to the palace.

"You can't! It's not her fault! Those kids were the ones who were mocking her about her father!" Yue kept screaming, for some reason her presence there gave me strength to allow a small smile to grace my features.

"The Princess is right." A harsh voice spoke behind me, but what he said took me completely off guard, the Princess was defending me! 'Yeah I could die but I would die happy because the Princess had defended me' -.-' 'Sometimes my mind is completely useless'.

Everyone looked at the men that had spoken, Master Pakku, the one who had stopped my attack had spoken for me, and all around me people talked and murmured, I looked at my mom to see her smile a true happy smile, something I hadn't seen in quite a while.

The events after that were all a blur I remember seeing Yue smile at me, my mom crying in joy and chief Arnook telling me I could still use fire bending only to be more controlled about it and more careful.

Needleless to say that me and Yue became very good friends, we grew up doing everything together and one thing she really love to do was seeing me fire bending, specially because my fire was a bright white color (I could never understand why).

Another 'friend' I gained was Master Pakku, a man I always respected. He would let me practice in his training grounds and with time he would let me fight his students, now this is something I shouldn't tell anyone but oh well, Pakku was the one who thought me how to use two swords, and with time I learned how to use them with fire.

Oh and I almost forgot about my best buddy Scar, he is a polar tiger about my size with white long fur covered in black stripes and a scar across his nose. I found him when I was hunting with a group of friends, he tried to eat a friend of mine and I had tried to keep him away with my fire but I didn't want to kill him so I didn't attack, he stared at me in the eyes with his bright yellow ones and something clicked between the two of us (something related to the spirits and that stuff you know?), he bowed to me and ever since that day he has been my companion.

And now here I am a 16 year old girl, 1.70m, with dark grey eyes, black hair, slightly tanned, wearing black boy pants (I simply hate dresses ugh! =s) with a dark blue kimono kind-off top, red gloves with no finger points (the only thing I use connected to fire). And I always wear my hair in a ponytail atop my head so it doesn't get in the way, with two bangs that reach my shoulders.

_**Book 1 Chapter 1 **_

_**The Avatar**_

Just another normal day at the tribe, I woke up with a big cat on my side shaking me out of sleep.

"Okay, Okay! I'm up!" I'm a very bad morning person, that's why only Scar as the guts to wake me up, the last time my mom had tried to do it I almost threw a ball of fire at her.

After getting myself dressed and given Scar his fishes, I went to the streets ready to start a day of trains with Pakku and his students. While I was going to the training grounds something caught my attention on the distance I could see what looked like a flying bison near the water being escorted by the patrol boats, Scar was also looking at the big animal with his head croaked to the side, one ear up and the other down 'Right now he looks just like a polar dog'. I had to laugh at my mental statement, four if there was something that he didn't like it was polar dogs.

I ran as fast as I could thru the icy streets swiftly avoiding any person on my way, Scar was also behind me running up and down the streets, occasionally leaping up the buildings, and people would merely look at us and shrug seeing as they were already accustomed at this kind of behavior coming from us.

While I was running I didn't saw the bridge coming up and ended up running against Yue, who if I may add in my defense was just there in the middle of the way, the crashing made us both fall out of balance but as Yue started to fall I grabbed her hand and pushed her to the ground so she wouldn't hit the water, unfortunately for me there was no one to grab me and I fell.

But something strange happened; I never hit the water, when I opened my eyes I was faced with a current of air separating me from the freezing water 'what the… I'm flying!'. In answer to my question a boy came into my peripheral vision.

"Are you alright?" He couldn't be more than 12 years old, but what socked me were his clothes and his arrows on his head and hands 'His the…'

"…Avatar" I whispered in awe. I had always heard stories about him and the rumors that he was alive.

"Hi! I'm Aang" He proceeded to put me on the bridge with his air bending skills; he looked so innocent and cute with that grin of his.

"Hi I'm Katara and this is my brother Sokka" A girl with a water tribe dress said with a nice smile pointing to herself and the boy beside her, also in water tribe clothes but wasn't looking at me but at Yue.

"Yue! I'm so sorry!" I ran to the Princess side and helped her stand; she brushed herself and gave me a soft smile.

"It's okay Rey. Welcome to our city Avatar" She bowed to him and his friends and I did the same.

The gondola with the Avatar and his friends kept going up the canal.

"I never thought I would live to see this day sister" Yue looked at the pat to where they had gone. Since we were little Yue would always call me sister and I was happy with it because she really was like a sister to me.

"Uhmmm You lost me there Yue are we talking about the Avatar or hot boy who was clearly drooling over you?" I asked with a devilish grin a very embarrassed Yue.

**Sooooooooooooooooooooooo do you like? *does puppy dog eyes***

**I promise I'll roll over if you review! **


	2. Chapter 2 Happy Birthday!

Today was a very special day my friend and 'sister' Yue was making sixteen years, just like I am myself. And to celebrate that occasion a fest was to be made in honor of Yue, the coming of two water tribe members from the South and the arriving of the Avatar, all in one day 'just perfect *sigh*'.

"What should I get to Yue?" Today was Yue's birthday, normally I would show her and the rest of the guests some fire bending skills, but with the Avatar in the city that would be impossible so I was very confused what was I suppose to get her?

"Good morning my dear! How is your mother?" Granny Juying had stopped me in the middle of the street. She looked like she always used, her grey-bluish kimono, her long white braid and has every day a kind smile that reached her dark blue eyes.

"Oh hello Granny! Mom is fine, she's at the palace cooking today's feast" Since I can remember Juying would always ask me to call her granny.

"Then it will be very good!" Well I couldn't disagree with her in that, mom always cooked as a goddess.

"And by the way, why do you look so down?"We started to walk thru the market.

"Well it's just that today is Yue's anniversary and I don't have anything to give her, you know that every year I perform fire bending but with the avatar here I…" Granny had stopped me with her hand.

"Say no more child I understand your place, but think about it, you are probably the only fire bender who is on the right side of this war and maybe the only one who can teach the Avatar the ways of the fire" I froze right on the spot, she was right, what if I'm the only one who can teach him?

"Now don't let your head get over it, the spirits will guide you in the right direction!" Granny always had a way of putting things worse, now I had my life in the hands of the spirits *sigh*.

She walked away and I was left alone 'Train the Avatar! I can't do that I don't have the experience! I only know the basics and a few moves I made myself!' as I was thinking I failed to notice where I was walking, result, I went straight into someone.

"Uhf… I'm sorry!" I'd crashed with someone while day dreaming; best about that, whoever caught me was holding me by the waist.

"You should be more careful Rey" I looked up and to my surprise the person who I had crash into and who was holding my waist, and only a few inches from my face, was Lion.

"A… right, sorry Lion" Even thou he had been the guy mocking me about my father all those years ago, had, with time, become a much nicer person, especially towards me, considering our past.

He looked away from me (I swear I saw a tinge of red in his face), released his hold on my waist and walked away from me.

Over time he became a good friend to me, even do we don't talk much, he is always the one I usually face against in Master Paku' lessons. Mind you I'm pretty good at fire bending but fight Lion is a pain in the ass, he really is one of the best students Master Paku as got, and usually I can only surprise him by using my swords.

But back to what's really important; present hunting. What are you suppose to give a princess?

As I browsed the many shops I found a very interesting item, a bracelet; it was made in ice, in the middle it had the symbol of the water tribe and it looked like it had some kind of ice barrier on it because there was water on the symbol.

The shop keeper saw me looking at the object and came to me smiling, told me it was old and it had been made by water benders, the problem was when he told me the price;20 water pieces [I'm sorry but I don't know how it's called the money in avatar, so if you could tell me just send a message]

Well it was expensive but none the less it was worth it! Time to go home.

As I was approaching my home a very happy Yue came running down the streets in my direction. Remembering the surprise I still had in my hands I ran to my house at full speed and hided the bracelet, then I ran again outside to go meet Yue.

"Finally I found you Rey!" Yue grabbed me and gave a crushing hug.

"Come I want to introduce you to the Avatar and his friends, you are going to love them they are so funny." Again I find myself running thru the streets being pulled by Yue. Mind you a nearly feel 12 times -.-'

We came to one of the squares; in the middle by the fountain was the Avatar smiling with a monkey on his shoulder, at his sides were the two water tribe siblings the girl was yelling something to her brother, ah sibling relations are all full of peace and friendship or not…

"Avatar let me introduce you to my best friend and one of the best warriors of our tribe, Rey!" Yue was holding my hands and "showing" me off to the Avatar, the very one I had been trying to avoid for the past couple of days.

"Hey you're the one I saved in the bridge!" Seriously does he ever stop smiling…

"Yes, and I thank you very much for it, it definitely wasn't part of my day's agenda get socked in freezing water, then again it wasn't part of it to meet the Avatar so." I bowed to the young boy smiling.

"AAhhhhahah your funny!" He ran over to me and grabbed my hands.

"Well if you would excuse me I must prepare for to nights feast, se you there Rey!" Yue gave me a quick hug and left to the palace.

"Yue told us you are a great warrior! Are you a water bender?" The girl, Katara came to me and showed of Aang.

"Eh… Well right I wouldn't say I'm a great warrior… I manage, and no I'm not a water bender." I backed a little from her and rubbed my neck, nervous act I have. 'If only you knew…'

"Oh ok, so you're a fighter then?" Now was Sokka's turn to harass me with questions.

"Well I know how to throw a good punch if that's your question, but I'm more of a broad-swordswoman!" That's something I'm very proud of.

"Hey guys maybe we should go to the palace, you know the celebrations and everything!" Again I was rubbing my neck; all I wanted was for them to stop making questions about me.

"Rey's right it's almost time for diner, come on!" Katara grabbed both boys by their vests and started to drag them towards the palace, until she noticed I wasn't following.

"Rey you're not coming?"

"Go ahead I need to go get Yue's present!" I shouted at them as ran off in the opposite direction.

I ran as fast as I could thru the streets, bridges and various canals around the city, as I neared my house I notice someone there leaning to the wall, as I came closer I could see who it was, Lion.

"Hello Rey." He came closer to me, now I could see him very much better, he was wearing his training clothes, his hair was pulled back by a ponytail, a few short bangs over his eyes, his deep blue grey eyes. He looked so beau….

"Eh… hello Lion, can I help you?" I mentally slapped myself a couple of times, what the hell was wrong with me a never saw him like this?

"Yes, well ah… Master Paku wants to know if you will perform tonight with us."He was BLUSHING, I'm sure of it Lion was blushing…

"Uh OH NO! I mean not this time Lion I'm sorry I can't." The Avatar could not learn I was a fire bender.

"I see. It's because of the Avatar is it not?" He came closer to me; we were a hand away from each other.

"Yes." I said, more like whispered and turned my head away from him. I knew was been but selfish in not helping the Avatar but I was afraid, what if couldn't teach him what he needed?

"I understand, you're afraid, and you don't have to do this you don't have to teach him. You are free to do what you want." Lion grabbed my chin and turned my head so I could look him in the eyes, I could feel a blush rising in me cheeks; we were so close to each other, I felt myself leaning to him…

Rwooararar! I jumped at the sound and so did Lion, looking around I found the reason of the sound, Scar was looking at the both of us, well more like glaring at us BOTH! You would think he would glare at Lion but noooo I was also a victim to his yellow eyes!

Then it hit me I was running late for the dinner!

"Ah well I guess I should go…ah see you there, bye." Lion was looking really embarrassed, well who am I kidding I was embarrassed as well.

As soon as he left I went and got the bracelet from my bedroom and ran outside, to meet my "escort".

"You really are a very annoying cat aren't you?" I said as I glared at him.

I arrived at the dinner just in time, and seated myself next to Katara and Aang, gave my bracelet to Yue, who mind you loved it and started to talk to the guys. After a good conversation with Aang and Katara (and some interventions from Sokka about how brave he had been) about their travels and the people they had met, like the fire nation prince and the Dragon of the East it comes the time for the demonstrations from Master Pakku and his students.

"Well all you need is some drooling and stars in your eyes for the picture to be perfected, no?" I sarcastically ask the two youngsters by my side.

"It was amazing they were very good!" They both said at the same time.

The rest of the dinner went by without any incidents, well I'm lying Sokka asked Yue if she wanted to do a "thing" with him, I nearly choked on my drink when he said that! Well you know I have a very good "imagination" if you get what I mean *wink*.

In the end all went well, chief Arnook took Aang to meet Master Pakku and I went along, maybe Pakku had something to tell me?

"Master Pakku meet your newest student the Avatar." Chief Arnook announced Aang to Master Pakku, Aang bowed deeply, to each Pakku answered…

"Just because you're destined to save the world don't expect any special treatment." This guy sometimes lacks a lot of sensitivity… -.-'

"Well my friend and I can't wait to start training with you… After we relax a couple of days." I completely face palmed myself the minute Aang said that.

"Ahahaha never mind that Master he was just kidding he will be by the training grounds at sun rise, I'll make sure of it." I had to intervene or Pakku would get mad, he hates people who are lazy, and I speak from experience.

"Good, I also want you there for sword practice. **Don't be late." **Right no need to emphasize so much on that old man.

**So I'm sorry this came so late but, well I'm a busy person a.k.a lazy thus all my schoolwork gets delay and then I can't work much on this but I hope you like it!**

**Now if you could be so nice as to press the button to review I would most appreciated, bye bye!**

**p.s. I don't own anything, bugger, but I'm working on it! Well I on only my characters but that you already knew… **


	3. Training sucks

Today was the day I was supposed to take Aang to his first meeting with Master Pakku, but mind you I was running late…

I ran as fast as my body was wheeling to take me, which was quite fast, but not fast enough for Pakku, as I reached the training fields I was received with a very curious finger.

Katara was shouting at Master Pakku and now was pointing a very accusatory finger at me.

"Why would you train her and not me?" Oh so that's what this is about, yes it makes sense now Sokka doesn't have the looks of a bender.

"I don't train her I let her train in the fields, plus she is no water bender so it doesn't go against the rules." Oh now he was being mean! He could train Katara as much as he trains me!

"But Master you could…" Before I could say anything I was ruddily interrupted by Pakku himself.

"Enough! A no is a no. You Rey have much training to do, and as for you I suggest you go talk to Yugoda, she will teach you how to heal."I glared at the man's back for his ruddiness towards Katara.

"But I don't want to heal I want to fight!" Katara yield and stomped her foot on the ground.

"If you won't teach her then, then I don't want you to teach me!" Aang sure knew how to make threats-.-

"WHAT?" Me and Katara both screamed at the same time.

"No Aang you can't risk your training for me, but thank you." Well at least someone around here as some sense, and right now I'm not talking about me, but I do have some sense…

"Besides Katara it's always good to know how to heal especially for a group like yourselves, no?" As hard as it can be to believe I do have some wisdom inside this thick head of mine.

"I guess you're right, bye." Oh poor Katara she almost looks like a kicked dog… And I mean this in the nice way (if there is one).

Training sucked…

I was only practicing a few moves with my swords (without fire), Lion kept looking my way all the time which didn't help my stress due to the Avatar being there, and Pakku was extremely hard on the kid, I mean sure his the Avatar and as to save the world but come on his still a kid! Poor Aang kept getting hit by water on his face all the time -_-'

Meanwhile Scar finally made an appearance, all morning eating fish, I swear his going to get really fat if he keeps going like that…Anyway he showed up and we both started to fight, on this point Aang decided to come and watch, it was actually pretty funny every time I got a good hit on Scar, Aang would applaud and laugh, in the end I was spread on the ice with Scar on my side and Aang, all three of us laughing and having a good time…Up until the old man threw us a big wave of icy water.

"Uhg finally training is over!" It was almost night time and me and Scar were getting home for a well deserved meal, made by my awesome mom!

"Mom I'm home!" I got to my bedroom and threw myself to the bed, I was tired yes even due I didn't used my fire bending skills it was still a very pushy training, I mean it!

"Supper is almost ready, honey could you please lay the table?" I ran down the stairs to the kitchen…both me and Scar started to drool as soon as we got there, crab and sea weeds, wonderful!

"So how was training today?" I almost choked with the amount of sea weed I had on my mouth, I drank a lot of water and started to rub my neck while answering my mom.

"A…yeah well you know broad swords and all that, just normal…" Scar scoffed from his place at the corner of the kitchen, thankfully my mom had a really big house otherwise Scar wouldn't be able to live here with us.

"Rey I know you, you're my daughter and whenever you start to rub the back of your neck it means you're nervous. So what happen?" My mom placed down her fork and waited patiently for an explanation.

*sigh* "Ok, ok you got me…You know Master Pakku is teaching Aang water bending, so now I can´t practice my bending, I don't want the Avatar to know I control fire cause his going to ask me to train him and I can't…plus I don't want to!" I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at the crab in front of me, poor guy he didn't deserve it but oh well his dead so he doesn't care.

"Honey I understand your position, but what if you are the only fire bender who will be able to teach him? What then? You could help him save the world! Have you thought about that? You could be famous all around the world…" I bet you thought something deep and philosophical was coming right? That's my mom to you…

"Mom you're not helping, really not helping…I'm going for a walk maybe I can find some quiet place to bend see you later."

I got up from the table with Scar on my toe, people think I don't understand the picture here but I do and that's the big problem! Now I know how Aang must feel, everyone expecting the best out of him…I want to help sure but teaching fire bending isn't easy and I'm not an expert on the matter, far from it. I just wished people would stop looking up to me like the worlds going to end if I don't teach Aang! I'm sure he can get a decent teacher somewhere but not me!

It was getting really dark, and I was getting tired even just by going for a walk, so tired that somewhere in the middle of my little stroll I had to jump onto Scar's back, as we walked we came upon a very interesting picture, Aang and Katara practicing water bending and I got to say it Katara really nails it she's really good.

Well I was about to get down and tell them they had to be careful, when mister not-so-nice-guy a.k.a Master Pakku showed up, Aang tried to explain the situation but of course he just got himself lower and lower. And then Pakku completely lost it he told Aang he was no longer welcome as a student of his, I swear my mouth dropped way down, like the center of the Earth kind of down, he couldn't be serious! Scar and I leaped after Pakku and got in his way.

"What is wrong with you, Master? His the Avatar! You HAVE to teach him!" Master Pakku glared at me, and believe me it took a lot not to just scream like a mouse and hide in a hole.

"Get out of my way Rey, this doesn't concern you. And you should know it is rude to eavesdrop on other peoples conversations." He passed by me like I wasn't nothing, but then again he did that with everyone.

"Well first I was there before you so you're the one who was eavesdropping and second his the Avatar and his supposed to save the world and all that jazz…"I pushed all the 'avatar saving the world' crap away with an wave of hand, everyone knows how that works I don't have to repeat it over and over.

"Well he still as to master earth and fire…speaking of fire I don't see you at all concerned with the Avatar having to save the world, if I'm not mistaken you are a fire bender, the only one on our side isn't that right?" My eyes got as wide as a full moon, seriously him too! I lowered my head, even due he shouldn't say no to Aang he was right I was saying no too, worse I was hiding from him, when I looked up again the street was empty, only me and Scar stood there.

*sigh* "Come on buddy lets go home…" Scar came next to me and rubbed my face with his furry muzzle in an attempt to cheer me up; I gave him a small smile and climbed on top of him.

**Soooooo I haven't updated this in like forever, sorry :3**

**School got in the way so and I have other projects in hands like an original story I'm making and all of that hope you like this one, I know it's mostly a fill in but well it's necessary, but I promise to upload the next chapter really soon, probably this weekend, maybe…and Aang and the others are almost finding out about Rey's powers! Know that will be interesting so stay tune and PLEASE leave a review thank you! **


	4. Finally some bending!

**Book 1 Chapter** **4** **_"Finally some bending!"_**

"So, what did I miss?"

As usual I was late for my training, well not exactly. I knew Pakku had meeting in the morning with the counsel because of last night, so I added a few minutes to my sleep.

"Why are they fighting?"

Yue finally turned to me and explained the situation. I'm glad Katara was able to confront Pakku; he really needs to forget all about that stupid tradition thing!

We are in the middle of a war for crying out loud, tradition is the last thing that should be on our mind. And of what I'm seeing Katara is really good.

"C'mon Katara! Show him!"

The words flew out of my mouth before I could stop them.

I don't regret it.

"Go Katara!" I saw Aang cheering for her, much like a lot of those present atop the icy stairs.

She was good. Better than most of Pakku's students, but she was no match for him. Thought that move with the ice disks had been quite impressive.

"Well I'm impressed…you are an excellent waterbender." Holy spirits! He praised someone…no. He praised a girl!

Perhaps not everything was lost. Maybe he was inclined to teach such a good bender!

"But you still won't teach me, will you?"

"No."

…

"Oh for the love of… She's an excellent waterbender! Why can't he just try to be a bit nice?"

"Calm down Rey." Yue put her arm around my shoulders calming me instantly, albeit just a bit. That's the thing I never got about Yue, why she had such influence on me.

The fight ended with Katara in an ice prison.

"This fight is over." Master Pakku started to walk away while Katara kept struggling against the ice. I felt for her. After everything she did, the great fighter she showed to be, all she had gotten was that miserable man trapping her and leaving her there as an example to others.

Oh I could feel my blood boil with emotion. Mostly rage.

"My gran-gran was supposed to marry you?"

"…He's capable of love?"

He must have heard what I said because before I knew it a ball of water froze on my face. Very funny. When everybody left the stairs and joined Pakku and Katara I discreetly melted the ice. Man, I was even fuming from my nose!

"I crafted this for her. I loved Kana."

He seemed serious, I couldn't believe it! It was hard to imagine Pakku caring for anyone or anything other than his own thoughts. But I could feel the hurt in his voice as he talked about Katara's grandmother.

"But she didn't love you. It was an arranged marriage and that's why she left."

I inhaled a sharp breath. I felt something hit me like a ton of snow. Instinctively I looked towards Yue and saw her eyes water. Oh no! Her marriage!

Before I could do anything Yue ran away crying, I was going after her but Aang grabbed my sleeve and told Sokka to go get her.

"Good move Avatar." I whispered to him with a smile on my lips. I was well aware of Yue's feelings for Sokka and knew that having to marry someone she didn't love was a hard blow to her hearth.

* * *

"Keep going and you'll get it when you're my age."

Another morning of training, a normal one where Master Pakku made fun of his students, namely Aang.

I was next to Pakku when Katara came to the training grounds. A smile finally graced my features; so he had accepted taking her as his student. Good for the girl she was a diamond in rough; she would become an excellent water bender. I just knew it.

"What do you think you're doing?..."

Oh no, he's not going to train her! No, no, no, no…

"…it's past sun rise. You are late."

…Hm I really should start to relax a bit more.

"Well I'm just gonna train over there and…yeah."

I slowly started to walk away as they started their lessons, but before I could get too far Master Pakku stopped me when he spoke.

"Lione, go with her."

He should stop speaking altogether.

He bowed to Pakku and walked towards me. All of the sudden the events of Yue's birthday came rushing and left a tinge of pink in my cheeks. I swallowed the lump in my throat and quickly moved away towards the small field behind the palace that I sometimes used.

I was very well aware that Lion was there with me, so dangerously close. I was also aware of Scar's dislike of him; it probably had something to do with the fact that Lion never, ever gave him a fish.

How childish that animal was.

"Shall we begin?"

I turned to Lion and punched some fire against him. It felt so good to be able to bend again. He countered my attack with a whip of water which came straight at me; I jumped back and shot a heat wave from my feet.

His whip turned into steam and a puddle of water formed around us. So yes, that move was not very smart, but we're talking about me, ok?

"That's new."

I smiled at him. "I'm a creative girl."

A row of fireballs came next but the guy evaded every single one of them. I hated when he evaded my attacks, I really did.

"Stop moving!"

I shot fire all over the place; if he wanted to move I'd make him move.

It was funny seeing Lion run around trying to avoid the fire balls. But then he had the idea of creating a huge wave of water.

"Oh crap."

I was soaked from head to toe, and mind you, freezing.

"That wasn't funny at all!"

"I have to disagree."

I darted in Lion's direction. I was going to punch the daylights out of him, but he put up an ice shield form the water that had melted in the beginning of the fight. But I was a smart fire bender. So I knew exactly what to do.

I concentrated my energy on my fists and formed two "fire-gloves" around them, punched the ice wall and heard, with satisfaction, the ice wheezing as it melted at first contact and then break completely.

Thankfully Lion was surprised by my move enough to give me an advantage. I kicked him away from me and formed my own wave of flames.

I saw him glide out of the way with the ice, but I used what Master Pakku had showed me and with a deep breath, I focused on the flames and the movements. I used my wrists to control the wave and quickly change its direction.

One moment it was just a burst of direct flames and the other…a flame serpent ready to attack Lion. I wasn't even using my vision anymore, my eyes were closed and all I did was follow Lion's body heat; it was as clear as the sun during a warm and welcoming day without clouds.

Unfortunately my hot temper and lack of real focus got the best of me. Lion kept moving from place to place and I couldn't get him, whatever I did and so the fire-snake ended up in a cloud of smoke.

"Damn it!"

I fire-kicked a mound of snow. I hated when I could not surpass my own abilities, it was just too frustrating and infuriating. That is the downside of bending fire: emotions such as range get the best of you especially for a limp and young firebender such as me.

"Easy Rey! That was really good, you were tracking me with your eyes closed!"

Lion came to me, he seemed really surprised and…proud? Lion is proud of me?

"I was?"

That's when it hit me.

"I was!"

I had seen him. Kind of.

Now that I think about it, I had seen his silhouette but contoured with spots of blue, red and yellow. I had no idea this was possible, especially because I hadn't seen him with my eyes…I had seen him with my mind.

Urgh. My head hurts.

"I've never seen something like that! What were you doing?"

I looked at his blue eyes, and with the way they were shining with enthusiasm you almost couldn't see the patches of grey that filled his eyes. I gave him a goofy smile as I tried to explain but I'm sure he didn't catch half of it. I wasn't very good with explanations.

"Perhaps it's a dormant ability firebenders possess. You could be the first with this kind of vision."

"Maybe."

You know that awkward moment when there's this strange silence between two people? Yeah…

"So…about the other night…"

Did I have some kind of suicide tendency? Most likely. Well, I was a firebender in a water tribe so... And now I had to bring that night up. My brain must have gotten overheated.

_Again with the awkward silence. Thanks Lion for your contribution; the spirits are all so grateful. And I'm grateful too for this embarrassing moment of my life where my childhood rival tries to kiss me, better yet he has been so different with me as the years passed and now he's just standing there…kissing me and he doesn't do any…_

_´ WAIT! HE'S KISSING ME!`_ I Thought.

I jerked back with such force that I ended up on the floor, with him on top of me, because he had to be grabbing my waist. Of course he had to be grabbing me.

"I..I'm s-s-so sorry!" I hastily tried to apologize but failed miserably.

"Can't say I don't like this."

Did he just use a raspy low voice?

Oh, ok he did, I had butterflies on my stomach and I could feel my face burning.

"Very funny Lion, get off before someone shows up!"

He laughed at my failed attempts to shove him off of me. I was about to bend when a low growl emanated from somewhere to my left. Both of us looked to the source of the sound; a very ticked off polar tiger.

My polar tiger.

"Just saying…You better get off."

Lion wisely listened to me and rolled off, helped me to my feet and gave Scar a glare, to which the big cat responded with a snarl and a very furious whip of its tail.

"So about the other night…" I looked back at Lion as he started to talk.

"Maybe this was a bit pushy of me."

_Pfft. Noooo._

"But I just, I've wanted to do that for a while." He takes a bit of hair away from my face. His touch is so delicate.

Unconsciously I lean into his hand, my eyes closed. Sure I had my fair share of crushes over the years, but I've never had a boyfriend nor have I considered having something like a real relationship.

And I wasn't thinking of having one with Lion. It was not the right time.

"I…"

"You don't have to say anything." Again he leaned on to me.

I felt his lips on mine for a few seconds before they pulled away. At that moment, I stopped thinking about my actions. I crashed my fiery lips against his colder ones; I've never been so straightforward in my life, so needy.

His arms wrapped around my body in a warming embrace. I wondered if that was how air benders felt when they…well flied, or whatever it was they did.

As the kiss progressed to more heated levels, good judgment descended upon us, and we stopped.

"Well that was…good and strange and unexpected." I said.

"I'm glad you liked it."

Lion kissed my cheek which I think provoked something similar to a giggle.

"Did you just giggle?"

I could swear my eyes flew out of my sockets. I fake coughed and got a few feet away from Lion.

Then I directed a nasty glare at him: "If you wish to live, then this never happened. Are we clear?"

"My mouth will never open about this."

"Good."

I was looking at my feet, because they were oh so interesting, when Lion captured my attention by assuming a fighting stance.

"I think we should continue practice, unless you want…"

Before he finished I spoke over him.

"Practice, we are going to practice."

* * *

The moon was already high in the starry sky, but I knew Yue would still be awake, and I desperately needed to talk to her.

A few people still walked around the frozen streets. That was what I liked about the water tribe; the only trouble you might get here is a fight between kids or a lover's quarrel. But it also worked for a lot of boredom. But at least we, young-easily-bored-people, can hunt out in the ice tundra.

I quickly passed by the hall of the palace and flashed my away around the ice building. It was late but I was sure mom was still working down in the kitchens and I was not in the mood to talk to her about…these affairs.

As I neared Yue's room I heard faint whimpers. I quietly opened the door and let myself enter. She was covered by her sheets completely assort from the world.

"Yue?" I gently called so as not to scare her.

It didn't work. She jumped out of bed with a shriek which scared the living spirits out of me, and we both ended on the floor. I threw her a sharp glare as she looked my way.

"Do you want everyone on the Northern part of the globe to know I'm here?"

I rose up and walked over to Yue to help her up. As soon as she was on her feet she threw her arms around me sobbing onto my shoulder.

Now that was scary.

I gently laid her on the bed and sat down, wiped her crystal clear tears and waited for her to talk. She seemed so sad; not at all like the Yue I see every day.

"What happened?"

Yue kept crying, she tried to talk but the tears just kept streaming down her face. I pulled her again to my embrace and let her cry on my shoulder; good friends stayed quiet, patiently waiting for the other to be ready to speak.

After what seemed like an eternity, Yue finally calmed down enough to speak. Her voice was still fragile and her bright blue eyes still shimmered with fresh tears.

"I don't want to get married to Hahn."

Hahn? I didn't know that name…

"Who?" I looked at Yue with a confused look.

"Yes, Hahn. He's one of the best warriors of our tribe." Seeing my yet confused look she described him to me.

"Tall, dark brown hair, pale blue eyes and very self-centered."

Oh.

"Wait! Your father is going to make you marry that bastard? He has courted half the girls around here, damn he even hit on me!"

That was the worst time of my life. That idiot came to me wanting to get an easy way, and all of it was part of a bet. Thankfully my threat to scorch his beloved face and hair resulted in him staying away from me.

"I know Rey, but it is my duty to the people of our tribe." Nice duty you have there.

"Yue, the people love you and the last thing they want is you wasting your happiness with that guy!" I quickly covered my mouth. I hadn't noticed I was practically screaming.

"I wish things were that simple."

"They can be. Run away with Sokka."

At the mention of the southern water tribe boy Yue's features softened, but it didn't last long; I knew she would never run away from her duties as the princess.

Maybe I should kidnap her.

"I can't do that, and I shouldn't be in love with him!" She threw herself into her pillow and curled like a baby.

"You can't choose who you love. It just happens."

My thoughts quickly became full with remembrance of that morning's events between me and Lion. Was I in love? Sure he had turned out to be a good friend and he had showed that he really cared about me but…

"Why do you look so thoughtful?"

I hastily jerked away from my thoughts, a little too late; I could feel my face heating up at the memory of the kiss. _Ok, just stop thinking about it!_

"It's nothing!"

I looked away from Yue, scratching the back of my neck.

"You're nervous." Why did I have to have a nervous tic!

"No, I'm not."

Yue grabbed my face and made me look at her. A small smile rapidly formed in her lips.

Crap.

"You like someone! You have to tell me!"

_Oh, no I don't. _

I closed my lips in a thin line. She was not taking it out of me.

"It's Lione isn't it?"

_Damn you Yue, and your clear vision towards my person._

I didn't speak for what felt like ages. Thankfully she let go of me and I was able to get up. I walked to her balcony; it wasn't very big but it served its purpose. When I was stressed or nervous I always felt the need to move. It kept my head functioning.

"Maybe."

Of course that answer wouldn't be enough to satisfy Yue.

"Details."

*Sigh*

I hate my life.

"Fine, but I want details from Sokka too." Not much of a bargain but, oh well.

"That has got to hurt."

Today was Katara's final test, the final fight against all of Master Pakku's pupils. Lion had gone right before Sangok and made a good show but Katara showed a better mastery then he did.

And that was hard.

"Would anyone care for a rematch with Katara?" Every single guy was down, tired and humiliated.

For a moment I saw Pakku's eyes on me but he didn't ask me if I wanted to spar with Katara. Thank the spirits.

"Relax. Master Pakku respects your option of not telling you're a bender." Lion quietly whispered to me and grabbed my hand to reassure me, but even so my guts kept bugging me.

"I thought the avatar was much more…responsible." I looked over to Aang just as Lion did, and yup he was right. The kid was playing with the flying monkey or whatever it was.

And then to show his prowess in water bending he made a snow man with himself.

Was that kid really going to save the world?

"Give him a break he's just a kid." I gave a playful shove to Lion's arm, causing him to flinch.

"Oh sorry!"

"It's okay Rey. I just need to see Yugoda and I'll be good as new."

Scar seemed edgy today, and so did I.

As I walked with Lion towards Yugoda's house I kept having this strange discomfort, like something bad was going to happen.

I've felt the same way, the day Scar attacked my hunting group out in the ice valleys - this burning sensation in the pit of my stomach. I could be imagining things but with Scar this nervous, I better not risk it.

"Is everything okay Rey?" I turned to Lion as he put an arm around my shoulders. Well I didn't know he was okay with public affection displays with a fire bender.

Other people certainly weren't by the looks they gave us.

"I don't care what people think about us. Right now I'm more worried about you."

"You're the one who's hurt."

"And you're acting strange."

I took a deep breath. There was no trying to talk him out of it; he was going to bore me until I told him what was wrong.

"First of all, get back." I pushed him away from me. "I don't want people talking on our backs okay?" I probably hurt him with the way I was acting, but I was just doing what was best for him. I still remembered the looks people gave Yue when we first started to hang out.

"Second, I have a feeling something bad is going to happen." Before he could say something I placed a finger over his lips. "Go inside and get that arm fixed."

I pushed Lion inside Yugoda's house and leaned back against the wall. Scar came next to me and licked my cheek.

"I know buddy, something is wrong." I placed my head on his furry body and closed my eyes.

I dozed off for about five minutes, and all of a sudden Scar got up –waking me – and I saw the snow.

Black snow.

_What is this? _

I extended my hand and let some of the black snowflakes land in it. Strange, they weren't cold like normal snow; I could actually feel a bit of warm coming from it.

"What is going on?" I spun around to be met by Lion. He had a worried look on his face.

"I have no idea."

* * *

**Omg I haven't updated anything in so long, and I'm so sorry about that really. Being an art student is killing me and it's killing my creativity for fanfiction. I hope I can update at least two other chapters on this during summer.  
**

**Hope you guy's like this chapter and it may suffice for now. I'd like to thank my dearest friend Musguian! Thank's girl *wink***


End file.
